


Ghosts and Hands

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Angel and Honey joke around while wandering through Jekyll's lab.





	Ghosts and Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a role play with a friend on Discord. Which.. Started as fluff Cherryberry but is now extremely plot driven and I'm completely on for it because I love plot  
> Honey is swap Chara, Angel is fell frisk

Angel sighed softly as the strange.. Spoon shaped white figure disappeared again. Honey was looking absolutely terrified beside them, clinging and ugly crying. Shifting, Angel removed Honey’s hold on their arm, before getting up and out of the bed. Honey followed straight on after, and once more grasped their arm, hugging it close to their chest desperately as they wiped their face off on their own sleeves.

 

Together, the pair continued walking in relative silence until Honey spoke up, voice somewhat uneven after crying. 

 

“If I see another ghost… I’m gonna punch it. Right in its face.” They declared, boldly. Angel looked over, having long since been released from their friends death grip of fear, and now could walk comfortably without risking falling over. 

 

“What if it eats your hand?” They questioned, voice quiet. Angel gave Honey another sidelong glance in amusement, trying to get a reaction from Honey.

 

Instead of looking defeated, Honey puffed out their chest and squared their shoulders like they hadn’t just been sobbing their eyes out a minute ago.

 

“Then I punch it with my other hand and get the first back, ya dingus.” They replied, smiling at Angel. That brought a smile and a quiet laugh from them. Gosh, Honey was so silly..

 

“What if it eats that hand too?” Angel couldn’t help but ask, giggling quietly behind their hand as they walked, amusement clear on their face.

 

“Then.. Uh.. I cut it with my razors using my mouth!” Honey panicked and yelled that out, grinning nervously.

 

Jeez, did Honey ever not have razors on them? Last time it was a small knife, this time its a box of razors.. All stored in their sleeves. Its slightly terrifying, but Angel isn’t better. They do have a pocket knife, just in case.

 

“Please, don’t.” They laughed quietly, shaking their head in amusement. That was just asking to swallow a razor.

 

“Or maybe I’ll like.. Tape a bunch together and use it like a sword!” To demonstrate, Honey brought out their little box of razors and lined them up in their hands, carefully. “We just need tape!” They smiled.

 

“Honey, thats asking to cut your hand open.” Angel scolded light heartedly, “But I do have tape. Its medical, though..” They mumbled, pulling the small roll of white tape out of their pocket to show it off.

 

“What other gear do you have??” Honey prodded, leaning closer as they put the razors away and closed the box securely, before once more shoving it up their sleeve. 

 

“I have a knife..” Angel pulled the knife out, flicking it open carefully. It was a nice looking knife- burnt orange stained wood decorating it with a metal frame. It got sticky though, and totally was paid for legally. 

  
Honey just nodded, smiling as they looked at the knife. The blade of it was carved somewhat, but looked extremely well cleaned. Angel struggled to close it again, before it snapped shut and they smiled triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short bc I wrote it super fast forgive me my guys. My dudes. My bros. Nah I just fucking wrote down the lines like forever ago and then just wrote it in not even an hour


End file.
